The Rainbow Connection
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Guilt stricken by a misfortunate event, Wisp strips off her Color belt and flees to Earth into seclusion. Through years passing, she grows into adulthood leading a new life of her own. But will her peace last forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

**Prologue**

…

"_Mommy…Daddy…"_

_A small infant wept lonely in the park. Though she continued to cry, nobody came to offer her company. It was if she had been abandoned, and left stranded, without any care. How harsh it was for such a young and simple minded child to suffer alone…how could anyone not see her troubles and understand her pain?_

"_Hello." A friendly voice spoke out. The girl looked up. Sitting beside her on the bench was an unusual looking girl, most likely of the same age as her own. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Mommy and Daddy are gone."_

"_Your Mommy and Daddy? Where are they now?"_

"_In…Heaven…I'm all alone now."_

"_Oh, I see…you don't have to be so sad. You're not the only one. My Mommy and Daddy are gone too. They died when I was just a baby."_

"_Really? You mean it?"_

"_Rainbow Brite always means what she says! And you know what? Even without them, I still grew up to become the girl who brings happiness to Earth. Happiness is what helps us forget our worries and not let the grief overcome us. When we have tragedies in our life, there is always a way out of them, even though it sometimes takes a while to find it. But once you do, you won't believe how much better you'll feel. So cheer up!"_

"_My tummy's still sore."_

"_Pain can't last forever. Just remember that time can mend even the strongest wounds. And you'll see in the end, that everything will be okay." _

_Searching her pocket, Rainbow Brite offered the girl a packet of her color sprinkled tissues. The girl took a piece and gently wiped her tears. The pain in her tummy subsided and soon she was feeling much better. Rainbow smiled down at her like the big sister she never had._

"_Keep looking up at the rainbow, and it'll always remind you to put a smile on your face. You'll soon see that you're never really alone in this world."_

"_I'll try…thank you, Rainbow Brite." The girl smiled. And before she knew it, Rainbow had gone._

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter One**

…

The Sprite Fair was held annually in Rainbow Land. Every year, there was an endless variety of games, but the most anticipated event of all was the horse race. It was a competition of the highest order, and every year the strongest horses, Starlite, Skydancer and On-X, battled it out for first place. Starlite was the crowd's favorite. He was the most beautiful horse and a loyal companion to Rainbow Brite, the protector of Rainbow Land who kept the world colorful. Starlite had never lost a race before. Doubtless, he was proud, but he never boasted about it to anyone.

This year's race was no different. Skydancer and On-X were tough horses to outrun and Starlite knew that if he was going to beat them he would have to give more than a hundred percent.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Sprites and ummm…Sprites!" Twink, the commentator, announced to the stadium crammed with tens of thousands of spectators, "Welcome to the annual Rainbow Horse Race. Our contestants are as follows: first off, Skydancer!"

Starlite moved aside to let the proud black stallion trot arrogantly past him and into the stadium. The rider, Stormy, turned with a flick of her long purple hair, to wave back at the crowd. Twink waited for the stadium to quieten down, and then cleared his throat: "Next… On-X!"

Starlite ducked as the mechanical horse glided over his head and hovered above the ground in the center of the stadium. The rider, Krys, acknowledged Stormy with a cold nod and waved gallantly to the roaring crowd. "And last but not least, Starlite!" Twink's voice bellowed.

Starlite trotted proudly into the middle, his rainbow-colored hair falling behind him as Rainbow led him towards their rivals who looked back at them anxiously. Rainbow was looking exceptionally beautiful. Among the cheering crowd, Red Butler delivered a high whistle, and she turned at the sound, a soft smile breaking across her lips.

The competitors took to their starting positions. The crowd grew silent. Twink leaned forward. Everyone waited. "On your marks," his voice echoed. Starlite dropped his head. "Get set!" Rainbow tightened her hold around his neck. There was a still strange moment where it seemed like time had stopped. "GO!"

With the wave of Twink's flag, they took off at the speed of wind. Color Kids bounced up and down in the stands cheering for Rainbow and Starlite. The Sprites rooted for Krys and Stormy, shouting their encouragement as loud as possible. After the first few laps, Krys fell into third place, while Rainbow and Stormy galloped neck to neck. Stormy was charging forward, her sharp eyes fixed in front, her jaw clenched in determination. Stormy always took these things too seriously, Rainbow thought, as Stormy aggressively budged her and Starlite out the way. Stormy was reputed for showing off at the best of times. She always acted snotty with Rainbow when it came to the big race.

"Looks like Starlite's getting too old for this, Rainbow!" Stormy smirked. "You better face it. I'm going to be champ this year!"

"Just remember, Stormy," Rainbow replied, "Pride came before fall.'

"Ah, poppy-cock! You just wait until we're done and we'll see who's laughing!"

Somebody was laughing already…

…

Outside of the fair, Murky and his bumbling sidekick, Lurky, were devising yet another scheme to get rid of Rainbow Brite and bring misery back to Rainbow Land. Hiding within the bushes Murky grinned like a hyena and whipped out a potion glass bottle that contained something gaseous and black as night, sealed in with a cork.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" Murky sniggered, "With my new tornado spell, I will finally wipe Rainbow Brite and the colors off the face of Rainbow Land. Then, I will be able to make the world all gloomy again!"

"Great idea, Murky!" Lurky clapped his hands gleefully, and then paused, confused, "Um…what are we doing here again?"

"We're going to sneak into that fair and let out the spell in this bottle. Then, while we make a run for it, everybody in Rainbow Land will be swept out of their homes for good! This plan can't fail now. It has to work!"

"That sounds swell, Murky! But why are we going to the fair?" Lurky scratched his head.

Murky was losing his patience with his mind-numbing friend. He turned to him, trying to keep his cool, "How could you have such a big head and such a small brain, Lurky?

…

The race was drawing to an end, and Rainbow and Stormy were battling it out for first place. Twink was getting very nervous. And so was the audience. It looked like it was going to be very close, maybe even a tie.

"This is it, Skydancer!" shouted Stormy. "You show Starlite who's the fastest horse in Rainbow Land now!"

"Come on Starlite! I know you can do it again!" yelled Rainbow.

…

Outside, Murky and Lurky were surprised that the fair was almost deserted. Everyone had gone to watch the races. This was Murky's best chance to let loose his terror.

"The coast is clear." he smiled, taking out the bottle. "This time, Rainbow, nothing is going to stop me."

"Hooray!" Lurky pranced around, overjoyed. He tripped and bumped into Murky. "WHOA!"

Murky looked down in horror as the bottle hit the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces. The thick black smoke twisted up into the air like a cobra and drifted up into the sky.

"Lurky! You clumsy oaf!' Murky said as they watched the smoke spreading across the sky, "Quick! We've got to get out of here!"

They hopped onto the Grunge Buggy, and sped off into the distance.

…

A small color kid called Canary Yellow was the first to see it. It took the crowd a few seconds to realize that she wasn't screaming at the race, but at something else. Slowly, everyone craned their necks back to listen to the sound of distant rumbling.

"Look!" Canary screamed., rising from her seat to point at the monstrous black shape whirling its way across the sky towards them. The audience fell silent and looked up at the gigantic tornado in fear. Their cheers turned into cries of panic and distress. The horses noticed and the race came to a standstill, Rainbow and Stormy stopping just a few steps away from the finishing line. The riders and their horses looked up as the tornado grew larger and larger, drawing closer and closer. Suddenly, there was pandemonium. The Color Kids and the Sprites scrambled for the exits and the crowds spilled out onto the track.

The worst happened, regardless. As the stadium was full, not everyone managed to escape in time. Hundreds of Sprites were sucked up into the black vortex, holding onto each other for dear life as they were swallowed. Others ran to save themselves, but their attempts to escape proved futile. The stadium started to collapse. Rainbow and her rivals needed to get out and fast.

"What in blazes is happening?" Starlite cried, alarmed.

"Rainbow!" Twink ran up to her, hopping like a mad frog. "We have to leave now! This place isn't going to hold much longer!"

"Rainbow, you and Krys go first." Stormy said, taking control, "I'll stay here and see if I can tackle this problem myself!"

"But Stormy…" Krys interrupted.

"It's okay, Krys." Rainbow reassured him. "Stormy's used to violent weather. Let her take care of this…we need to head back to the Color Castle for safety!"

With that settled, Twink hopped on Starlite, and Rainbow left with Krys. Stormy turned back to the tornado and braced herself: "Be brave, Skydancer. This definitely doesn't look good. We'll just have to give it our best shot." Gathering her strength as the vicious tornado came closer, she pushed forward and stepped into its eye.

"Steady, Skydancer! Steady!" Stormy yelled. Focusing all her energy, she tried what she could to control the tornado but the force was too strong to master. "NO!" She managed to scream before it blew them back, smacking them into the stadium wall. The last thing Stormy remembered was falling off Skydancer and seeing the ground rising to meet her.

The power of the tornado was growing. And the stadium was now crumbling. A loud crack brought Skydancer to his senses. One of the huge pillars was falling. And in a second it was going to crush Stormy. Instinctively, Skydancer leapt over some debris and kicked her out of harm's way.

…

Stormy moaned and opened her eyes. The tornado was still in progress. Her head ached. She must have cut herself badly. It took her a while to realize that the blood she was wiping from her arm was not hers. She followed the trail of blood back to a mountain of rubble. Her heart sank as she spotted a black hoof peeking out from underneath.

"Skydancer!" she screamed, and she started hauling away the heavy rocks. Skydancer's head flopped to the side, his mouth locked open, his empty eyes staring back at her. She cradled his disfigured head in her arms and started screaming, "Come on! Get up! I'm not going to leave you here!"

But her screams were soon drowned out by the tornado. She tried to hold onto him, but there was no use. The cruel wind sucked up her dead friend, while she hung onto the rubble to save her life.

…

"Rainbow, over there!" Krys yelled as the surviving few fought their way back to the Color Castle. "It's Stormy!" Starlite looked back at the demolished stadium and saw Stormy running towards them.

"Rainbow, we have to keep going!" Krys yelled at Rainbow who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"But Stormy needs our help! I have to save her!" Rainbow shouted back, starting to push her way back through the ferocious winds.

"Not so fast! If you're going to get yourself into this mess, then I'm coming with you!"

"No, Krys. I need you and Twink to take care of my friends in the Color Castle. I need you to be there to make sure none of them get hurt! Please…I know what I'm doing!"

"Fine," Krys said, realizing she wasn't going to be persuaded, "Hop on, Twink!"

Twink jumped off Starlite and hopped up onto On-X, who whisked them all away towards the castle where some of the Color Kids were waiting for them.

Rainbow held on tight to Starlite and they made their way back towards the eye of the storm.

…

Stormy's legs were starting to ache. She wasn't sure how much further she could run. The Color Castle was still in the distance and the tornado was gaining on her. She watched in horror as the Sprites' houses were ripped apart. One Sprite held onto the branch of a tree, but the branch broke and the tree was yanked from the ground. Both the tree and the Sprite were sucked into the eye of the storm.

Stormy was starting to feel nauseous. But then she heard something, horse hooves… Starlite galloping behind her.

"Rainbow!"

"Stormy… where's Skydancer?"

Stormy looked back, tears welling in her green eyes. "He's…"

A loud crash cut her off. The tornado was destroying more houses and taking more lives. Trying to stay calm, Rainbow inserted her color sprinkles into her Color belt. The belt unleashed a stream of colors at the tornado. The colorful stream smothered it, trying to hold it down. But the tornado broke free, and the stream was vaporized.

"It won't work!" Stormy shouted. "There's nothing that can stop it!"

Rainbow decided to retreat. Taking Stormy's hand and lifting her up onto Starlite, they started to make their way back towards the castle.

Suddenly a tree fell onto the pathway in front of them, scaring the living daylights out of Starlite who managed to stop just in time. He jerked and leapt back, unaware that Stormy was losing her balance. They pushed on into the aggressive winds, Rainbow unaware that Stormy had fallen off.

"Wait!" Stormy cried, but Rainbow was too far ahead to hear her cries for help. Stormy got up and chased after her, begging in vain. Though she ran and ran, the wind came to take control, and it sucked her back into its eye.

…

The heavy doors to Color Castle creaked opened as Starlite galloped across the bridge. Krys and the Color Kids were waiting inside.

"Rainbow, where's Stormy?" one of them said.

Rainbow stopped breathing and turned around. Stormy was nowhere to be seen. She looked back in horror at the open entrance and jumped off Starlite, rushing fearlessly outside into the vicious winds.

"STORMY!" Rainbow called. "Stormy! Where are you?" The only answer she got was the hollow sound of the wind.

"Rainbow, it's too dangerous for you to stay here!" Krys yelled, trying to pull her back.

"No, let me go! I have to save Stormy!" Rainbow shouted back, wriggling to break free.

"It's too late! She's gone!" Krys insisted, dragging Rainbow back inside.

The doors slammed shut behind them with a mighty thud.

…

A week later, the mighty winds had eventually died down into a weak whisper, but the land had been left in ruins. Although Murky hadn't quite succeeded in destroying all of Rainbow Land, he had certainly come close. Everywhere, families grieved for the loss of their loved ones. It would take months for Rainbow Land to recover and rebuild its once peaceful kingdom.

Rainbow Brite had locked herself in her room for the past seven days. She had barely eaten, or slept, or even spoken to anyone. Her mind was haunted with the cries of those she had failed to save. But her biggest regret was Stormy who she had left to suffer an untimely fate.

There was a knock at the door.

"Rainbow? There's somebody here to see you." Red Butler's voice spoke.

Rainbow didn't reply, but the door creaked open, and in walked Krys with the Color Kids. Krys gasped when he saw Rainbow. Tucked in bed, she looked back at them with blank eyes, her cheeks marked with dried tears, her pale face stricken with sorrow. The Color Kids came round and Krys stepped forward to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We've looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her. I even went to the Treacherous Pits."

"Stormy…" Rainbow breathed.

"Rainbow. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. It was a mistake, that's all," Krys tried to reassure her, "We should have been more cautious about Murky that day. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't…my…fault?" Rainbow muttered, her eyes flicking up at Krys, "How could you say it wasn't my fault after what's happened to Rainbow Land? How could you say it wasn't my fault for not being there for Stormy when she needed me?"

"If I had let you go, you would have ended up dead, like her!" Krys said.

"Stormy didn't have to die! I should have been the one to go."

"Die and leave Rainbow Land unprotected?" Krys looked back at her, wide-eyed, "That's crazy! Do you know what would happen if Rainbow Land fell into the hands of that creep? I think you ought to pull yourself together and start concentrating on the future, if you're worried about your responsibilities!"

Rainbow felt a sudden rush of blood to her head. She got up and pushed Krys back from the bed.

"How dare you talk to me about responsibility!"

Krys looked back at her in astonishment. Rainbow stood, ready for confrontation. The Color Kids watched nervously.

"Rainbow, please!" Tickled Pink pleaded, stepping in between them. "Please stop shouting! This isn't like you at all!"

Before she knew what she had done, Rainbow slapped Tickled Pink. Everyone gasped, and the room fell to a sudden silence. Krys was shocked. He never imagined Rainbow Brite ever hitting one of her friends. Realizing what she had done, Rainbow didn't know what to do or say next.

"I…I'm sorry, Tickled Pink."

But it was too late. Tears were already running down Tickled Pink's face. She burst out crying and ran out of the room, covering her face. The Color Kids went after her, and Rainbow was left alone with Krys. Krys shook his head at her.

"Think about what you've done, Rainbow Brite."

And he left Rainbow alone, ashamed.

…

"Who am I?"

Rainbow gazed deeply into her mirror. She half-expected to hear an answer but was offered none. "All the colors I bring…all the joy I spread… yet still I can't even save those close to me."

Her reflection slowly transformed into Stormy, her hair torn, her eyes angry. Rainbow jerked back, from the hallucination. "Go away! Leave me alone…" The shame was not going to leave her. Maybe it never would. But when she opened her eyes again, there was nothing to see except her own sad self.

Outside, it had started to rain. She sat down on the bed, the Color Belt in her hands. She traced it with her fingers, following the patterns of each of the seven colors.

"Who am I…? Who am I…?"

She repeated the words over and over again. Suddenly, she felt a warm breeze. The room started to warm up, and she slowly raised her head to look up at the Sphere of Light floating beside her.

"All the things you've been thinking of make me unhappy," the Sphere spoke. "I understand what is troubling you, and I know that you are in pain."

"I've failed." Rainbow said, lowering her eyes in shame.

"You did everything you could. Do not torment yourself. Rainbow Land will heal in time."

"And what about the Sprites? Will time heal their wounds?"

The Sphere paused, uncertain. "It is difficult to say for them."

"All I have caused is loss. I can't go on like this. I can't be trusted with these responsibilities." Rainbow said, feeling the belt slip a little through her fingers.

"You are the protector, Rainbow Brite. You always have been. You always will."

"No…" Rainbow said looking into the light of the Sphere. "I'm no longer Rainbow Brite."

She dropped the belt.

"…I'm just little Wisp, nothing more."

…

"Rainbow?" Moonglo knocked on the door. "I brought you some nice hot tea, if it will make you feel any better."

Nobody answered.

"You needn't worry about Tickled Pink. She's fine now."

Still no answer.

"Rainbow?" Moonglo peeked her head inside. Rainbow was not there. Stepping in, Moonglo saw the Color Belt lying on the floor. Picking it up, she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

…

Moonglo ran outside, shouting out Rainbow's name.

"What's happened?" Twink called out, running after her into the heavy rain. But then he noticed what she was holding. Rainbow's Color Belt. And he realized right there and then that they had been abandoned.

…

"_With great power, comes great responsibility."_

Ben Parker, _Spider-Man 2_

…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter Two**

…

"Daniel, what are you thinking about?"

The boy sat silently on his cushion, away from the box of toys, ignoring everything she asked him. Miss Harker removed her glasses and lowered her note pad.

"Is there something bothering you?" she tried again. Daniel was in no mood to speak. All he wanted was to be left alone. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Now Daniel, we've been seeing each other for the past nine months. Even though you've hardly spoken to me, I've gotten to know a lot more about you than you might imagine. I think you do want to talk to me, but you won't let yourself." Daniel buried his face between his legs, trying not to listen. "Don't forget, I'm your friend. And as your friend, I would never do anything to make you sad or angry. I want to help you to face your troubles and find your way out of them. But I'm afraid we won't get anywhere if you don't tell me what's been going on in your class."

Daniel Kennedy refused to budge and remained silent. But Miss Harker knew what was troubling the boy. Loneliness was a common symptom of neglect.

…

"Ah, Miss Harker. It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Kennedy." Miss Harker, said shaking hands with her. "How was your Christmas vacation?"

"Not too great, to be honest." she said, her smile fading. "You might have heard in the news, that there were quite a few storms. We weren't able to do much as we had planned."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it can't be helped. This has been an unpleasant year, you know. So much has happened - " Before she could continue, something caught Mrs. Kennedy's eye . "Oh, honey! You've made it here at last! This is the wonderful woman who's been counseling our dear son, Daniel."

Mr. Kennedy smiled and greeted Miss Harker with a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Harker. Dr. Alice Harker. Mount View's Child Psychologist."

"My wife has told me all about you. She tells me you're excellent at handling the kids around here." Mr Kennedy said, finally letting go of her hand.

"Thank you. I was just speaking to Mrs. Kennedy about your Christmas in Alaska."

"Oh, that. The important thing is that we survived. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Kennedy agreed. "Miss Harker, may I ask how Daniel is doing?"

Alice looked into their worried faces and cleared her throat: "Well… Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy. I feel Daniel needs more time to overcome his problems. He hasn't made much progress since we last talked. This has turned out to be a little tougher than I expected."

"Will he be alright?"

"In my experience, this isn't too uncommon for kids of Daniel's age. He seems to be isolating himself from his class mates, mainly because he is afraid that others might hurt him. He's a sensitive and shy boy, but he needs to try and open up more to those around him… Please remember that he's a growing child. Children's minds are at the early stage of development, and they're bound to have some sort of difficulties. In a couple years, hopefully we'll see some changes for the better… It's alright, Daniel. You can come in now." Alice said, noticing Daniel's shadow under the door. The small boy stepped timidly into her office. "Your parents and I have just been talking. And everything's going to be just fine, just like I promised you."

"Thank you so much for helping our Daniel," Mrs Kennedy said, "I wish there were more people like you."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Kennedy. Have a nice week."

…

After another exhausting day at the school, Alice was relieved to be leaving.

"Goodbye, Miss Harker!" A pair of girls waved at her before getting on a bus.

"See you, girls!"

"Hey, Miss Harker!" A boy rode past her on a skateboard. "Catch you later!"

"Don't get into any mischief, Alan!" She teased.

"Miss Harker, I made these for you." A six year old girl walked over and presented her with a nicely wrapped bundle of purple orchids.

"Oh, my. You shouldn't have." Alice looked surprised. "Thank you, Sherry. These are absolutely gorgeous."

"They're from my mommy's flower shop."

"Tell your mother that I'm delighted with your gift, will you?"

"Yes, Miss Harker."

Sherry gave her a hug and skipped off to her mother's car. Alice inhaled the scent of the orchids and started to walk home.

…

Strolling along the coastal path that ran alongside the seaside town, Alice enjoyed smelling, as she did every day, the salty smell of the Pacific. A flock of seagulls scattered as she turned the bend, her black leather trench coat catching the breeze behind her. She tucked her brown shoulder-length hair behind her ears and walked on. She could hear the waves creeping up the rocks again, and she stopped to listen to them, gazing out over the wide open sea. The distant horizon reminded her of another life she had once lived. But those days were over. She now had to accept the reality of her life, she thought as she turned away from the view and continued walking.

This world she was living in now wasn't so nice. With the natural disasters, human conflicts, and the disintegrating environment, life had become a harsh affair. Spring and summer were growing scarce, as the years got colder and colder. Many people had lost their sense of adventure. But still Alice was a happy woman. Pursuing a career working alongside children had always been her dream, and she was doing a fine job of it.

She felt a drop of rain. Looking at the clouds across the sea, she started to hurry back.

…

"Haven't had this bad of a storm for a while. Ain't that the truth, Carl?" the security guard said, stepping back against the wall of the Border Patrol Station.

"Sure thing, Bob." Carl replied, his eyes scanning the crossing point for any oncoming vehicles. He sipped his hot coffee, and looked up into the dark sky, the rain showering down. "You think anybody will be coming out here in this weather?"

Bob shrugged. "Ain't got a clue. I don't think I'd be able to stand that crap outside."

The two guards chuckled. Bob stopped. There was a disturbing clattering noise outside. Peering out of the window, he caught sight of a figure on the wet road, heading in their direction.

"Who the…? Stay here, Carl." Bob put on his rain coat and stepped outside of the cabin to meet the visitor. "Hey! Hey, you!"

A womanly figure in black stepped forward. She was dressed in tattered clothes and held a long walking stick which she used to guide herself along the road. Her hair bore an unnatural purple color, tied round in a straight ponytail. Her eyes were concealed within a black blindfold.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you all right?" Bob ventured, anxiously.

She didn't answer, just kept tapping her stick, walking closer and closer.

"Are you lost? Do you need some help?"

The woman suddenly tripped and fell, dropping her stick. Something else slipped out from her cape and fell with a thump on the ground.

"Oh, let me help you there!" Bob said, kneeling down to her.

He picked up her walking stick and the other object, something sheathed in leather, something heavy. On further inspection, he saw that he was holding a katana sword. The blind woman stood still, waiting for the guard's reaction.

"Jesus." Bob turned to face her. "Just what in Sam Hill are you doing with thi-"

But he was cut off . A lightning quick kick to his knee caught him by surprise, dislocating the bone. He dropped the katana, and the woman caught it mid-air. Flicking the weapon out of the sheath, she caught it in her right hand and slashed it down across his chest, killing him instantly. She flicked the blood off and slid the blade back into the sheath.

"FREEZE!" Carl screamed, his pistol on her. The woman turned her head slowly and stared straight at him. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up so that I can see them!" he stuttered, trembling.

The woman raised her hand. There was a blinding light, and the next thing Carl felt was his body shaking violently, a great surge of pain jolting through his every limb. He collapsed twitching, and as he lay dying, the woman stood over him, her boot pressed down hard on his neck.

"_Where's Wisp?"_

Were the last words he ever heard.

…

"_The years have a way of slipping by…of changing the world about us. And every boy, sooner or later, must put away his toys and become a man."_

Peter Parker, _Spider-Man No More_

…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I've added a Prologue at the beginning. You might want to have a read of that before reading Chapter Three.

**(5/14/06) Made a few tweaks and corrections. No major changes though.**

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter Three**

…

_Rainbow Falls hadn't been this sunny before. Rainbow Brite and Stormy dangled their exhausted legs in the cool river as they lay back on the soft grass. Breathing in the scent of summer flowers blooming all around them, they let the cool breeze wash over them. It wasn't often that the girls to had time to laze about like this, but by golly they had been working so hard that they felt they deserved a little break.._

"_Hey, Rainbow." said Stormy, chewing on a blade of grass "Don't you ever get bored with what you do? I mean, every year it's almost the same old routine. Haven't you ever stopped to think that there might be more to life, that perhaps there's something beyond Rainbow Land?"_

"_Rainbow Land's always been my home, Stormy." Rainbow replied, enjoying the warmth of the sun against her skin. "Bringing colors to the world is the greatest gift I have, and I should be thankful for it. I want nothing more in life than to uphold that responsibility." She stopped to watch a pair of butterflies flutter past and disappear into the skies. "You know, the Sphere once told me that we're all part of the Rainbow Connection. It's what keeps our world young and so much alive. We've all got a part to play and we should stick to it."_

"_Easy for you to say. You get to have fun for a whole three seasons! Hmph!" Stormy snorted, rolling over. "Sometimes I envy you, Rainbow. I never get a chance to make things bright and colorful, not to mention meeting new friends like that Brian." A sly grin surfaced on her face. "And if I'm not mistaken, I think you have a secret crush on him!"_

"_I don't have a crush on him!" Rainbow protested. Stormy chuckled at the predictability of her friend's reaction. "Seriously, he's not the only person I've met on Earth. There was another time I found this girl…"_

"_Huh?" Stormy interrupted, surprised. "You never told me about that before."_

"_I once saw this poor girl in a park, crying on her own. I couldn't sit and watch, so I went to talk to her. I asked her why she was so depressed. She told me that her parents had passed away, and it was all just too much for her. I comforted her, and after a few minutes, she was feeling a bit better."_

"_What was her name?"_

"_I'm not sure. That was the only time I saw her."_

"_Kind of reminds me back to when I was a baby. Before I became Stormy…"_

"_Oh, you mean when you were called Trista?"_

"_Don't say that! I hate it when people call me that name!"_

"_But I think it's a nice name!" Rainbow was now the one chuckling._

"_No, it isn't!" Stormy answered back. "I much prefer the name Stormy…at least that's what everyone else knows me by anyway. I don't know why my parents named me…ugh…Trista. It's kind of strange though thinking about it, thinking about them. Do you ever wonder why your parents named you Wisp?"_

"_Not really." Rainbow replied, a little withdrawn. "But I'm sure it was for a good reason."_

_Stormy sighed. She let her eyes take in Rainbow's optimistic face, wandering how in the Sphere's name she was able to keep up her smile after all these years. "Rainbow, you're the closest friend I've ever had. Don't you ever change."_

"_And you're the best friend I've ever had too, Stormy. Don't you ever change, either."_

"_Friends forever, Wisp?"_

"_Friends forever…Trista."_

_The girls made their solemn promise, locking their fingers together in a knot. Stormy smiled mischievously and sent a little electric shock through her finger._

"_Yeow!" Rainbow jumped back, shaking her hand. "Stormy!"_

"_Hee! Hee! That was for calling me Trista!" Stormy laughed. "Shocked you there, didn't I?" But before she knew it, Rainbow had splashed her with water from the river._

"_A-ha!"_

"_Hey!" Stormy yelled. "No fair!"_

"_Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" Rainbow laughed back at her._

"_That's it!" Stormy grinned. "Now you're getting it!"_

…

A frightened Alice jumped from her bed as a strong crack of lightning struck outside her window. She fumbled in the darkness for her clock and saw that it was only two o' clock in the morning. What a strange dream she'd been having. She could barely remember it now, as if it was a distant memory. Something to do with a colorful summer's day…her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

…

"Play ball!"

Brian Redfield had spent the morning coaching Mount View's junior baseball team for today's important match, and he was tired but anxious. Families had gathered to watch the big game and there was a great sense of excitement and anticipation in the air. Young Daniel Kennedy was the first to bat.

"Don't be scared, Daniel." Brian said to him, holding the boy by his shoulders. "Take a deep breath, focus your eyes on the ball and just give it all you've got. Then run as fast as you can! Got it?"

Daniel, terrified with the crowd watching, could barely nod his head.

"Come on, Daniel! Don't be afraid. This is all just a game."

The boy was still afraid to go out onto the field. That was until a familiar face appeared behind Brian.

"Don't worry, Daniel." Alice said. "Just listen to what he tells you, and you'll be fine."

Still shaking, Daniel nodded and rushed onto the field.

"Alice. I'm surprised you're here." Brian said turning to her. She looked beautiful in the early afternoon light.

"Come on, Brian. I'm just here to watch you help the kids win another game!"

…

"Whew…what a day it's been. Thank God it's all over." Brian took off his cap and sat down among the empty seats to rest his aching feet.

"At least you won the game!" Alice joined him. "That's certainly some team you've got there. You should be proud."

"Yeah, I guess…so how have you been lately?"

"The usual. But I feel that the children aren't as excited as they used to be. Did you notice that when you watched them playing?"

"Must be these rainy storms we've been having recently, Alice. Kids can barely go out and play in that kind of weather. Though back when I was a kid, I played baseball in the rain and I didn't mind getting wet at all. My mom would complain though, whenever I'd come back with a cold or fever. She'd worry about me a lot…especially when I told her about…ah…you wouldn't believe it."

"What? You can tell me!" Alice demanded. She had a habit of being very curious, and she never let Brian change the subject.

"No, you'd probably laugh if I told you."

"Brian, we've been seeing each other for almost five years now. Come on…I promise I won't laugh. Cross my heart."

"Well, okay…" Brian said reluctantly. "About twenty years ago, when I was just another kid trying to make it into the baseball team, I was heading back home one day, when suddenly I came across this…rainbow from out of nowhere. And this is where it gets real weird…this little girl I met, took me to this place called Rainbow Land, where all the colors of the rainbow come from. And during those days, I spent quite a few adventures with that girl…adventures that stretched far beyond my wildest dreams. Whenever I stepped out of my house, I told my mom there was a little girl waving at me at the end of the rainbow. She thought I was just amusing her at first, but when it continued, she took me to a doctor, thinking I'd gone completely bananas! Huh…I even took a drug test and I came out fine. But then, a while later, the girl…well…she stopped visiting me. Not sure why, I never found out and I couldn't see any reason why she might have gone. Neither my friends nor my family ever believed me, they all said I was just hallucinating her. Well, maybe…they were right. I never saw her again, probably because I was growing up. Yet…every now and then I sometimes question whether that little girl in the rainbow could have been real…or just a figment of my own imagination. It still makes me wonder today…"

He noticed that Alice was holding back her smile.

"You think I'm making this whole thing up!"

"No! Not at all!" Alice giggled. "I think it's sweet! Honestly!"

There was a moment of silence between them. Brian, staring into Alice's eyes, gently removed her glasses. Alice allowed it, and Brian was able to gaze deeper into her blue oceanic eyes. For a second, he felt he'd seen those eyes before from somewhere. Then again, it could very well be his imagination taking over.

"Alice, there's something I've been meaning to ask…is your hair naturally brown?"

"Huh?" Alice frowned at the awkward question. "What are you saying? Of course it's brown!"

"Sorry! Just kidding!" Brian chuckled. "I actually wanted to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow night."

"Well, no."

"YES!" Brian sprung from his seat, making Alice nearly jump out of her skin. "I mean yes, well, I booked a reservation for dinner tomorrow at Aquarius. If you're not doing anything I'd love it if you could join me."

"Aquarius? I hear that's a really expensive restaurant! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been saving up for it."

"Why…of course I'll join you!"

"YES!" Brian sprung from his seat again, doing a silly tap dance routine. Alice couldn't help but laugh with amusement. "Thank you, Alice! I'll make it your best dinner ever!"

"What time, by the way?"

"Seven o'clock! You won't regret it!"

"Can't wait!" Alice offered him a warm hug, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sure it'll be a great night!"

Brian kissed her back in return, but noticed that the was sky darkening above their heads. "I guess we should be heading off now. Looks like it's going to be another rainy evening. Need a lift back home?"

"It's fine, Brian. I feel like walking a bit."

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow then! Seven o'clock, don't forget!" He walked briskly across the field in high spirits, although he couldn't help mumble to himself: "Gosh, I wonder if Rainbow's watching me right now. I sure do miss her…"

"It's all right, Brian." Alice whispered, hearing his thoughts as she watched his tiny figure fading into the distance. "I'm right here."

…

Frank's Bar was known to be a notorious hangout for violent road bikers. Each week a fight was liable to occur between rivals that would involve smashed bottles and broken bones. It definitely wasn't the kind of place to visit at night. That was when the place was most crowded. Big tattooed biker men were the usual types to step in and out of the bar. But tonight, a woman had made an appearance…

All the men saw that she was blind. She looked vulnerable, weak and mostly likely unaware of the kind of people around her. It was rare to see women drop by at Frank's Bar and it was customary that women were treated with full 'respect'. Lecherous grins surfaced among the leering crowd, as they kindly gave way for their guest.

"Can I help you, darlin'?" The bartender asked, puffing his cigarette.

"Where's Wisp?" She asked meekly. A few of the men sniggered at her timidity.

"Wisp? Ain't never heard of that name. But perhaps you care for some…whiskey?" The bartender poured a glass on the counter for her. "You must be tired traveling. Why not have something to drink? It's on the house for newcomers here!" He secretly dropped something into her drink, letting it dissolve quickly. The woman grasped his wrist firmly, saying:

"Why did you put a sleeping tablet in my drink, you stinking vermin?"

The bartender dropped his cigarette from his mouth. The men looked on, speechless.

"Wise ass bitch!" He snapped. "GET HER!"

The woman unsheathed her katana and sliced the man's wrist off. The bartender fell back screaming. The men gathered knives, broken bottles and shotgun shells, and descended on her. The woman, though, was far too quick for their eyes follow. In merely seconds, several of them had suffered the death blows from her sword. Many endured worse when the woman shot waves of thunderous electricity out of her hands against groups, incinerating them instantly. Those with guns fired their rounds endlessly, but only succeeded in killing each other. Eventually, the light went, and the bar fell into pitch black. This of course, served as an advantage for the woman…who was only just getting started.

…

When all had fallen silent at Frank's Bar, the woman stepped outside, leaving the dead men behind to rot in their own waste. Smelling something strange in the air, she made her way back towards the empty highway, following the trail to continue her search.

Suddenly, two headlights came speeding towards her. A large oil tanker was honking its loud horn, warning her to get out of the way. The woman slowly raised a hand and fired a clean bolt of lightning at the tanker. The great truck was lifted right up into the air, flipping over from the lightning's force and exploding on impact. The woman walked across the infernal flames…

The smell of Wisp was growing stronger. She could sense her slowly drawing closer to her reach…

…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter Four**

…

"We've been out together for a long time. And I've really enjoyed these past years with you. But I never thought that our relationship would bring us this far. I may not be the most romantic guy in the world to ask you this, but…Alice, will you marry me?"

Brian had been rehearsing for an hour, and it was time for him to leave for dinner. He was now sure that he had his lines right, and was convinced that Alice would humbly accept his proposal. He placed the ring back inside its box and pocketed it safely in his jacket. With a last inspection in the mirror, he straightened up his tie and smiled handsomely at himself.

"Well, Brian! Tonight is the night!" He waltzed over to the door. "Tonight, you and Alice are going to finally…"

Brian nearly freaked out when he opened the door to a shadowy stranger. He couldn't help notice how displeased she looked. It felt like Death had come by his doorstep.

"Um, can I help you, Miss?" Brian said, uncertain if the blind woman even knew whose house she was knocking at. "Is there…someone you're looking for?"

"Where's Wisp?"" She asked in her cold voice.

"Who?"

The woman could not tolerate the man's shear ignorance, and she unsheathed her katana, pointing it sharply at Brian's throat. Brian stood motionless, hoping that he wouldn't make any more wrong moves to agitate his uninvited guest.

"Miss, I…I don't want to cause any trouble. And I'd love to help you." He said politely yet petrified. "But I honestly don't know who you're looking for."

"You know exactly!" She hissed nefariously at him. "Don't test my patients, boy. I can smell her all over your filthy body."

…

"Where is he?"

Alice looked at her watch, realizing that Brian should have been here thirty minutes ago. She checked herself with her powder case, making sure that she appeared her best for tonight. She knew for a fact that Brian was never late for private occasions, and it was unusual for Alice to wait this long.

"Excuse me, Miss." A waiter approached her table. "May I offer you something to drink while you are waiting?"

"No thanks…you wouldn't happen to have a payphone around here, would you?"

…

After being escorted to the nearest payphone, Alice started dialing Brian's house. It seemed unlikely for him to forget about tonight's special dinner, but where else could he be at this hour? Alice felt that something wasn't quite right.

"Come on, Brian. Where are you?" Alice waited impatiently for somebody to pick up. Although no one answered, Brian's answering machine began to play.

"_Hello, you've reached Brian Redfield. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't answer your call at the moment. If you would like to leave your name and telephone number after the tone, I'll be happy to get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Brian? Please pick up the phone, it's Alice! I've been waiting in Aquarius for a half hour! Where are…"

Someone picked up the phone.

"Brian, is that you?"

Alice could only hear heavy breathing, and it didn't sound like Brian's at all. She could tell it was coming from someone who loathed to hear her voice over the phone. The very thought of it brought chills, and she hung up.

She was right to believe that something was definitely wrong. She took no hesitation to rush out of the restaurant. Removing her high heeled shoes, she sprinted as fast as she could to Brian's house without even thinking about a taxi.

…

Brian's door had been left wide open, which wasn't a good sign. Alice's fears were building up and she rushed into the unlit house shouting out his name. Though she couldn't help sense a strong gust of wind blowing around her.

"Brian? Brian!" She called out when she stepped into his bedroom. Alice froze when she saw a figure hanging by the window perfectly still. "Brian?" She whispered, searching desperately for the light switches.

Flicking them on, Alice was greeted with a surprise that made her stomach churn and her heart beat faster. She dropped to her knees, shedding a tear at Brian's body, hung by the curtains with foam trickling down from his mouth. This was too much derived from a bad dream, and the upsetting image sent Alice crawling anxiously to the bathroom.

…

Washing her face with water, Alice tried to pull herself together and stepped back outside. She crept back into the bedroom, still sickened by the gruesome sight. She carefully reached out to touch his hand, which felt cold as ice.

"Oh, God." Alice turned away, coughing against the wall. She wasn't strong enough to endure this any longer. She had to call an ambulance right away. But just when she turned to grab the phone, she ran face to face with the blind woman.

Alice was forced to scream then.

"Not another sound from you." The woman raised her weapon between Alice's eyes, threatening to cut her through. "I have had enough of this wild goose chase already. The boy refused to talk…so I was forced to correct him, with a slow yet painless death."

"Wh-who are you?" Alice murmured. "What do you want from me?"

The woman stared at her silently, shaking her head with disappointment. "It makes me sad to learn that you have cast away so much of your youth…abandoning your home and discarding the friends that actually cared for you. And after all these years, I never imagined that you would even forget your best friend…Wisp."

Alice's eyes widened with fear, for that was a name she hadn't heard since she was a child. "How…? How do you know that name? Who are you really?"

The woman took a step back, quietly unwrapping her blindfold. Alice stood nervously, unsure of what the woman had to show her. Once the blindfold was removed, however, her face turned pale as she shook her head in denial. Her body began to tremble as she uttered:

"No…it can't be you…Stormy?"

"Look at me, Wisp." She answered back. "Take a good look at me and tell me what you see."

Alice saw that she wasn't making eye contact with her. She waved her hand across her puffy eyes, noticing that they weren't following her motion. She gasped and covered her mouth, trying to prevent another scream. "Your eyes! What happened to your eyes?"

"Is it not obvious?" Was her faint reply, as she gently touched the severe scars marked across her face. "I can't see colors anymore. My sight is gone. Whether I'm awake or asleep, all I see now is darkness. People like Brian, are to be blamed for turning me into this…thing." She clenched her fists, generating currents of electricity flowing through her fingers. "None of this would have occurred…if only you had been there…"

"Why do I sense much anger within you, Stormy?"

"Because it's your fault." She hissed repulsively. "For twenty years, I spent my life under the people's shadows, learning of their cruelty towards those treated as their mere experiments. And for all that time, where were you?"

"I…I didn't know you were still…"

"I know. You left Rainbow Brite behind, didn't you? Trying to escape from all the errors that even you couldn't possibly mend? But all the while, you stopped remembering about the only friend that ever truly mattered to you."

"What's happened to you, Stormy?" Alice said fearfully. "Whatever turned you like this?"

"Shut up!" Stormy let loose a crack of lightning against Alice, pinning her against the wall in extreme pain. Alice struggled to break free, but the energy was too overwhelming for her feeble body. In seconds she passed out, and Stormy let her drop to the floor. "You've grown so weak, Wisp. I could kill you now and put an end to this Earth once and for all. But I won't…not yet. You will still remain an obstacle standing in my way. So you must be taught your harsh lessons…"

Stormy sheathed her katana, tying on her blindfold ready to leave.

"You're not worthy to die to now. But when you are ready, I will be waiting for you in Rainbow Land…or what shall be left of it."

She vanished, leaving Alice to dream about her childhood again.

…

Author's Note: The next chapter will be about what happened to Stormy. But be warned…it may very well be the darkest chapter of the story. Definitely not for the squeamish…


	5. Chapter 5

**(11/3/06) Polished this chapter up and made some slight additions. The next chapter should be up soon! Swear!**

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter Five**

…

_Drip…drip…drip…_

"_Bring forth the subject."_

_The guards shifted from the shadows, dragging with them a hapless child. She was in tears, having been beaten in her cell for the tenth time…at least. She had lost count of the days she had spent in this hellish prison camp. It was an unsanitary place where it smelt of urine and odor. The only food given to prisoners was grass, with water seldom provided. Whether this was to kill them slowly or make them suffer, she could not say either. Perhaps it was both…_

"_What do you call this then, Doctor?"_

"_Do not let her appearances deceive you, General. Though she is merely an infant, she has proven to possess powers far beyond the incredible. I would not think it wise to toy with her. She does contain quite the temper when agitated."_

_The General found it so hard to believe that he could accuse the Doctor of bluffing. Yet before his feet was a sulking girl scrunched in a ball. She was afraid to show her face, and afraid to show what she was capable of doing._

"_You are only wasting my time here! This girl is useless!" The General kicked the girl's head with his shoe, beating her on the floor continuously in aggravation. "You see? She doesn't prove anything to us!"_

_As her anger began to build up, the girl was unable to accept anymore. She unleashed a single bolt of lightning without warning, only to fall an inch short from striking her aggressor. She was left drained of energy once again. Though speechless from the attack, the General was not pleased with her retaliation. He slapped her once leaving a red mark on her cheek, he slapped her twice causing her nose to bleed._

"_Impudent child."_

"_Understand, General. What we are dealing with here is something that science cannot simply explain. She has inherited the abilities to conduct forces of energy at her own accord. She has the will to maintain the sound of the wind, the flow of the ocean, and the unbounded strength of the clouds' thunder."_

"_Tell me…where did you find her?"_

"_She quite literally fell from the sky, as if banished from the heavens. Our men managed to seize her before she attempted escape. Then again, she was far too weak anyway. I must admit, she is a most fascinating specimen indeed."_

"_She is a gift, dear comrade. Perhaps she will prove useful for our new weapons program…"_

…

**5 Years later…**

…

"_Dare you ignore our Leader's will?"_

"_Let go! Let go of me!" _

_The guards forced her back into the detention center as she struggled desperately. As always, she was unwilling to endure the punishments waiting for her._

"_She remains a stubborn one." The General commented to the Doctor. "Has there been any progress made so far?"_

"_She is still young. We must not push time to achieve our goals. Although she has refused countless times to cooperate, we will soon find a way to make her obedient. We must continue with the experiments."_

_A moment of silence, and one could listen to the sound of electric batons, followed by the deafening shouts from the soldiers. The General lit a cigarette and sighed, calming down his nerves. The Leader was not going to be happy if the girl was not compliant to the republic soon enough. He demanded results fast…positive results. He was known to have great impatience…and less forgiveness for those who failed him._

…

**5 years later…**

…

"_From your shear ignorance and defiance against us, all that you have done is bring shame upon our leader and his people. And for that…you will be taught a harsh lesson…"_

"_NO! Please, no!"_

_She cried, she begged, she pleaded….but the guards did not listen. An insufferable scream echoed through the halls with the sizzle of heated rods piercing into eyes. While the pain continued to burn, her sight began to fade, until she could see nothing but darkness…_

…

**5 years later…**

…

"_I must inform you that her mental stability has begun to deteriorate, General. It seems that our experiments have damaged her mind severely. Though I'm surprised that she has still remained under our control these recent years…"_

"_Don't let a single flaw stop us from what we had already started." The General observed the woman through the glass, silently asleep in her fluid capsule. "Those chemicals we injected her with were excellent choices. Her strength and agility rate has risen rather quickly than expected."_

"_The brainwashing process should calm her down soon enough. Hopefully it should feed her with all the knowledge she requires…I assure you that our Leader will be most pleased. I estimate another five years before she will be finally ready."_

"_Indeed…let us hope that everything progresses according to plan…"_

…

**5 years later…**

…

"_Who do you serve?"_

"_The republic."_

"_What is your purpose?"_

"_To crush those who dare to defy our will and stand in our way."_

"_And who do you respect and love?"_

"_Our Leader."_

"_Good." The General smiled as the grand assembly of military officials rose up with applauds in the auditorium. The blind woman had at last been brought under their control. After two decades of sheer cruelty, she had been transformed into a loyal weapon of destruction…or so many thought to believe. "Congratulations, comrades! Our Leader will be most impressed by our results!"_

"_Absolutely! This has been our finest achievement in science history!" The Doctor was more excited than the General. However, there was only one piece missing from her. With a snap of his fingers, one of his assistants stepped forward to present a sheathed weapon, kindly offering it to her. "Take this, my dear. It has been stolen from enemy soil, but will serve a good purpose when disposing of your foes."_

_The woman touched the weapon with her fingers, familiarizing with its shape and texture. The audience watched the woman's every action. They had expected good outcomes from this visit, and they did not anticipate any forms of error that may occur. The Doctor did not believe the subject to act distortedly. However, even experts were bound to make mistakes…_

_From the moment he least expected it, the woman yanked the katana from its sheath and slit the assistant's throat, leaving him to choke his final breath before dropping dead. Soldiers emerged at once, raising their rifles. Clips were loaded among the crowd and they were ready to fire at any given time. The doctor cowered in fear behind the General, who was outraged by the woman's foolishness. It was not only unacceptable but damaging to the republic._

"_Crazy bitch!" The General scowled, pointing his magnum gun at her. "Traitor to the people! You should have been poisoned in the gas chambers from the day we found you!"_

"_You disgust me…all of you." The woman spoke softly, not intimidated by the General. "Did you really think that I would ever follow your instructions? You don't deserve to control me…you don't deserve to inherit this world…you don't deserve to live…all you people do is cause conflicts…you deserve to die."_

_That hit the mark on the General. He was ready to pull the trigger, but the woman struck him first with a bolt of lightning. The rest were about to fire too, until they all suffered the same fate when showers of lightning burst open from her body. One by one, they were shocked until their organs and blood veins burst internally. Some were burned to their bones mercilessly while others ran rampantly across the auditorium screaming their last chants of pain. The Doctor attempted to make his escape, but met his horrible demise when the ceiling above showered down on him, crushing him alive. Soon, the whole complex collapsed, killing the last number of the desperate survivors standing._

_From the wreckage left behind, only one person was left standing: she…Stormy._

…

The cold atmosphere in Rainbow Land had reminded Stormy far too much of those years she spent locked away in that country. It was too painful for her to remember, but she had earned a better understanding about the world from their education.

It felt too quiet here, but she could listen to the sound of life still flourishing. A lone canary was chirping close by, and Stormy let open her palm to welcome it. Gentle as she seemed, it was taken in by her kindness. But Stormy, as heartless as she was made to be, squeezed the canary hard within her grip. With every bone breaking within its body, it screeched out until finally its neck snapped.

"Who are you?

A familiar child's voice uttered behind Stormy. No doubt that it belonged to Canary Yellow. She was surprised to see an adult wandering around Rainbow Land, since life had been so dull ever since Rainbow Brite had left…

Stormy handed over the dead bird to Canary, who frightfully gasped at how hideously her pet had been crushed. The sight of it made her want to look away, but she couldn't believe that this woman was responsible. What callous person would do such a thing to take an innocent bird's life away in the most disturbing manners?

She hadn't time to mourn though. The sound of a sword being unsheathed sparked Canary's attention and she saw Stormy raising her katana to strike her. Canary fell backwards, immediately crying in tears for mercy.

"NO! Please, no!"

Stormy shadowed over her victim, ignoring her cries and answering:

"Sleep well, dear child."

…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

_**The Rainbow Connection**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…

**Chapter Six**

…

"Rise and shine, sweet heart."

The first thing Alice felt was the massive pain aching inside of her brain. She couldn't tell where she was. She couldn't remember why she was asleep in the first place. The voice speaking to her sounded amiable and in no way hostile. Lifting her eyes, she found herself in bed. A young nurse sat beside her, asking whether she was feeling all right.

"Where am I?" Alice asked, undoubtedly confused.

"Relax. You've been asleep for ten days. Thank goodness we came to your rescue. You had us worried when we found you in that wrecked house. After all those crazy noises people had heard, someone had to call 911. I wouldn't think that you would have survived if we hadn't helped you get back into shape."

"Where am I?" Alice asked again, as her mind struggled to regain its memories.

"You're in Mount View Hospital, sweet heart, safe and sound."

Alice suddenly recalled Brian, and the haunting visit from someone she once knew. The events flooded and unfolded right until the moment she heard Stormy's last words. She rose anxiously from her bed, only to fall back moaning at the internal pain of her fragile body.

"Easy now. You're still pretty weak." The nurse comforted her back to give her the rest she needed. "I'm not sure when you'll make a full recovery, but doctors say it won't be long."

Alice did in fact feel weak. She still felt desperately exhausted and wished not to make her condition any worse. She sighed and rested her head onto her pillow, letting the nurse pull up her blankets.

"I'm sorry." The nurse sincerely apologized. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Bettina. I'll be taking good care of you from now until you're fully healed." She smiled and winked like her best friend. "Alice Harker, right? The famous child psychologist?"

"I'm not that famous…"

"Well, you are with the kids. We've had hundreds of calls in this hospital dying to speak to you. They've all been very upset after they heard about what happened to you." Bettina shook her head in disbelief. "We've hardly had any calls for Brian Redfield."

That made Alice gasp. "Brian…? Where is he?"

"Brian's with us, sweet heart. Alive and well." Bettina assured her, insisting her to calm down from any excitement. "Well, sort of…"

…

Bettina wasn't lying to Alice when she told her that Brian had been in a deep coma since the attack. Doctors speculated that he'd died, but it seemed to be a miracle that he still had some life left in him. Alice frequently visited him to check up on any progress of his recovery, as she took her own time to recover herself. As the weeks passed by, however, Alice lost sight for Brian's future and she began to loose faith. His condition didn't worsen, though neither was it getting better. Everyday she saw that his eyes never opened, his lips never moved and no voice could ever wake him from his endless slumber, not even from the woman who'd be his fiancé. Seeing Brian this helpless made Alice sad. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what had become of Stormy. The friend she knew ever so well had turned so bitter that she was now her sworn enemy. She declared she would no longer take care of Rainbow Land, and now she regretted everything she had torn away. Alice was lost, tormented by the presence of the vengeful Stormy, yet still reluctant to take up the Color Belt she left behind.

…

**6 weeks later…**

…

"Bring a shining light to every face. It shines for all to see. It'll make the world a brighter place. Rainbow Brite and me!"

A child's voice woke Alice suddenly.

"Good morning!" A six year old girl smiled, with her slightly disordered set of teeth. She was in a ballerina dress, practicing her dancing while singing a peculiar song that caught Alice's astonished attention. How did she know anything about…

"Clarice!" Bettina appeared, with a disgraceful look on her face. "What have I told you about disturbing the patients? Apologize to this young lady and go back outside where I told you to stay!"

"Sorry, lady." Clarice said meekly.

Alice hid her fit of laughs by the child's warming tenderness. She reminded her of the Sprites and their children a long time back.

"Sorry about that, but you have to excuse my daughter Clarice." Bettina sincerely apologized. "She just came back from ballerina class and she's still rather excited."

"What was that song she was singing?"

"Oh, you mean about Rainbow Brite?" Bettina shook her head and chuckled. "That's something she and I always talk about. It doesn't…"

"You believe in Rainbow Brite. Don't you?" Clarice interrupted. "Do you know when she'll be coming back to bring all the colors of the rainbow and see my mommy?"

"Now Clarice." Her mother spoke firmly. "It isn't very appropriate of you to ask these sort of questions to…"

"I'm not sure." Alice replied in a tender yet thoughtful voice. "I suppose she went to try something different for a change."

The smile of hope on Clarice's face diminished as she silently disappeared out of the room disappointed, muttering: "I wish she'd come back…"

"Kids will believe anything grown-ups tell them. Whether it's Santa Clause, the Boogeyman, you name it." Said Bettina, sipping her cup of lemon tea. "As for Rainbow Brite…nobody seems to believe in stories about her, not even the children. But Clarice believes in them, because so do I…"

"…how come?"

Bettina sighed, and continued. "I never told you before, did I? I was an orphan before I moved to Mount View and became a nurse. My parents passed away when I was only a small child. Their death was too much for me to bear, so I ran away from home. I was alone in the park that day, I felt life had no more meaning and I was stuck to live the rest of it without a smile. But that changed…when she came to me. Rainbow taught me never to be afraid of how harsh life can be. She taught me never to be disheartened by how bad things may get for a child who's lost a family. But do you know what I really learned from her the most? Everyone's bound to face tragedies in life, and grief will often try to overshadow you. But no matter how long it takes, there's always time to mend those wounds. After all, pain can't last forever.

Look at this world now, with all these escalating squabbles going on between countries and unpredictable mother nature fiercely taking its toll. It isn't quite like how it used to be when Rainbow Brite was there. The fact is, people have forgotten everything about the beauty of this place we live in, especially the rainbow. No one ever looks up to it anymore, because no one's seen it for years.

Every night, my daughter would ask me in bed when Rainbow Brite would return. She asks me the same question when she gets up. She's had wild dreams about her for all her life. Whenever I come home, I find Clarice staring out from her window at the sky, trying to find that rainbow. She wanders where Rainbow Brite has gone. She knows that she's out there somewhere. She knows that there are still people like her mother that will always look up to her. She needs her.

Alice…are you okay?"

Bettina couldn't help notice the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. " She replied, wiping her face with her sleeve to hide her emotions. "I've just remembered something I have to do when I leave."

"Well, doctors say you should be out in a couple of days. Keep your fingers crossed!"

"Bettina, could do you do me a favor? Please take care of Brian while I'm gone."

"Sure." Bettina nodded. "Anything for my best patient."

"Thanks."

…

"_Everybody loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names. And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to hold on a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams." _

May Parker, _Spider-Man 2_

…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

**__**

The Rainbow Connection

**__**

By Charles Xavier

…

****

Chapter Seven

…

Alice had returned to Rainbow Land, to find it as a mere ghost town. It was in an even worse state than the last time she was here. Yet this was hardly the first sign of grief as she silently walked past the shattered trees, demolished houses, and quite horrifically, a majority of slain Sprites. Alice tried to ignore the sight of their open wounds and the unbearable stench that was all too sickening. The Color Castle, to say the least, was still standing. Though it appeared not in a good shape…

It didn't feel pleasant when entering the castle. Alice sensed something disturbing waiting for her as she stepped inside through the cracked doors. Her worst fears had come true and her heart dropped to find the Color Kids dead at her feet in pools of their own dry blood. For children eternally youthful and purely innocent, they had been mercilessly slaughtered one by one. Alice shut her eyes and listened to the haunting cries for her name, screaming out as they were left unanswered. How terrible it must have been…

During her silence, Alice heard something shuffle within the shadows. There was someone in the castle with her! She saw something move from the corner of her eye, where a shape concealed in white sheets was faintly breathing. Carefully stepping closer to it, she placed her hand slowly onto the sheets and lifted them away to reveal Twink, still somewhat alive but mortally wounded with his fur stained in blood mixed with dirt. He had suffered so severely that he was barely able to speak.

Twink's disfigured face and fractured teeth made Alice want to look away in painful disgust. She couldn't imagine the beatings he must have taken. The poor Sprite tried ever so hard to spurt out the fewest words.

"Rainbow…you…came…back…" he coughed out with a crooked smile. "…you…you've changed…so much…"

Alice couldn't say much to him, except…

"I'm sorry." she said mournfully. "This is all my fault."

"You have to stop her." Twink's voice grew weaker as he offered Alice his departing words: "Don't let Stormy kill you…like she's done…to us…"

With his final breath, the last Sprite spoke no more as his body fell limp and his fur changed to blue. Alice watched Twink's last tears escape from his eyes as her heart deeply softened at this short lived reunion. Quietly she stroked his unhappy face, singing a soft lullaby in his ears, and then gently she shut his eyes to let him to rest.

"Goodbye, Twink."

…

Alice didn't need a key to open her broken wardrobe. She lifted out from inside a large chest that was left undamaged. Unlocking it, she opened it up to find a new Rainbow Brite uniform, including a well crafted sword made respectfully by Orin himself years back. Orin had long advised Rainbow to use this sword if and only when their world was to face its darkest tides and face the possible risk of extinction. Alice promised to keep to those words until now…

After changing into her clothes, she stepped into her cracked mirror and wonderingly stared at herself, realizing that her hair had suddenly returned blonde, as it had been when she was once a child. Alice began to recall all the mistakes she had made in her past, but saw now that the only mistake she had ever made was leaving Rainbow Land and becoming Alice Harker. No…she was Alice Harker no more…it was time for her to finally confront her enemy, but her friend…

…

"So you've come." Stormy heard Wisp's footsteps. "It's a pity that you hardly had the chance to bid farewell to all your dear friends before they passed away. If I may ask, did you know how much Tickle Pink screamed when I crucified her to the tree? Such an aggravating child…but what a joyous melody she sang when I made her bleed. It took her a while before she was out of breath to call out your name…"

"Why did you kill them?" Wisp said with a stern tongue. "They had done nothing wrong to you. They had done nothing wrong between us."

Stormy only smirked and shook her head. "You still don't understand, do you? They mean nothing to me and therefore their lives are unfit to continue. Consider human conflict upon our world. Surely you must realize in your matured state that men are the cause to the world's demise. Hence, they must be eliminated quickly and all life on Earth has to inevitably come to an end…"

"And what will you do after you've killed everyone?"

"Life will have to repeat its cycle…but in the palms of my cold hands, I shall build a new world free from sin, suffering and grief. It will be a utopia that even Rainbow Land could never have possibly dreamed of achieving. And I shall be the God of the newborn ants…"

"You are not worthy to be a God!" Wisp snapped at her in utter refusal to accept such that future. "You are brutal, selfish and inhuman! You don't care about the lives you take and only wish to wipe out everything that crosses your path. But I stand firm as the last person who won't let you do such a monstrous thing! I stand here because no matter what you've done…you're still my friend."

"I gave up friendship a long time ago." Stormy unsheathed her katana, its clean silver blade ready to be soaked in Wisp's blood.

Rain suddenly poured down in the Pits. Wisp paid no attention to the thunderous clouds closing in as she stared at her deranged friend with sincere sorrow.

"Don't do this, Stormy." she pleaded with a tear running down her cheek.

Stormy did not answer and beckoned her hand to challenge her. Wisp, with her deepest and humble regrets, pulled out Orin's sword and prepared herself to endure a fight that could likely costs one of their lives…

…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

**__**

The Rainbow Connection

**__**

By Charles Xavier

…

****

Chapter Eight

…

Stormy was swift but Wisp barely managed to save her head from getting severed. The cold blade of the katana swung above her head and she took the chance to fight back, but was immediately showered by more of Stormy's aggressive attacks. Merciless to say the least, Stormy offered no second to spare as she struck Wisp's sword continuously.

Wisp defended herself, holding off every strike that drew closer to her skin. It was not until when Stormy lost her balance that she saw her next chance to attack. Though cunning as Stormy had become, she disappeared out of sight by the time Wisp lifted up her sword. Wisp glanced left to right, desperate to find where her adversary had gone. Her boots sank into the thick mud of the Pits and she stood frightfully motionless, a sitting duck perhaps. She suddenly caught a chilling breath behind her neck. Stormy went for the kill and tried to slice her neck, but Wisp leapt away as the tips of her hair touched the katana.

After a quick recovery, Wisp finally took her strike. But Stormy easily blocked it…a struggle ensued as Wisp fought hard to stand up to her endless resistance. Stormy calmly waited for the moment Wisp ran out of breath, a sign of promising defeat. She kicked her in the stomach hard enough to make her choke, leaving her vulnerable. Wisp had no chance to see it coming, and she felt the cold blade slash her leg, making her trip and fall to her knee. Raindrops seethed inside her open wound and the pain stung for her worse than she could imagine. But despite the agonizing pain, she was not ready to give up her fight.

She swung her sword again but to no avail. Stormy avoided her attack with much ease and rewarded her with another taste of her katana. Shamelessly, she slashed her face, causing Wisp to shut her eyes and bite her tongue to hold her screams. Wisp covered her face for a few bleak moments, hiding the bloody mark between her tearful eyes. A few drops went onto her sword and her hands were stained. As darkness overwhelmed her sight, she wondered if she had become blinded, just like Stormy.

With sheer luck, she was wrong…Wisp was still able to see…to see Stormy making her next move. Wisp somersaulted back, raised her sword and struck Stormy's face, shredding off her blindfold to reveal her unnatural eyes. Stormy jerked back, feeling a trickle of blood run down her cheek. That had struck a chord for her…

Stormy tugged Wisp's collar and delivered a head butt, leaving her stunned. Sharpening her focus with her katana, she then slashed Wisp across her body, ripping through her uniform to leave another stained mark on her victim. Although it left Wisp defenseless, Stormy wasn't finished yet, for she slipped out something sharp from within her boot. Clasping Wisp heartlessly, she plunged a dagger into Wisp's back, forcing her to unleash an excruciating cry.

Wisp collapsed in the mud, shivering in cold fear with her hands painfully searching for the stuck dagger penetrating deeper into her. Stormy circled round the pitiful girl, like a vulture waiting for its prey to die under its cruel and watchful eyes. She still seemed unwilling to give in. Her persistence was of no concern though, for she knew that Wisp's end was near. There was no hope left for Wisp to escape her impending demise.

Stormy curiously wondered why Wisp was fighting, why she was protecting those who had done terrible things to her. She wondered whether she even knew the fact that everything in the world wasn't good. Despite all her efforts to make their world a beautiful place, Rainbow Brite had failed to accomplish it. Perhaps she was too blind to see the darkest side of human nature…

"Everything will be lost, Wisp. No matter how hard you hold onto it." she whispered in a tired but regretful voice. "And I'm afraid your time has come. Sleep well…"

Stormy took her stance, slowly lifting her katana to make a clean execution. Though as Wisp's eyes widened in pure terror, she hastily removed the dagger from her back and pierced Stormy in the belly. Stormy's jaw sank and she let out a soundless scream. Her katana slipped out from her hands as she dropped to her knees, gripping her mortal wound. The tables had undoubtedly turned…

Overshadowed by her opponent, Wisp stood dominantly over her, holding her katana firmly in her hand. Fear struck Stormy the worst when she heard the weapon being raised above her head. She shut her eyes. Her heart beating faster every second, the rain ceased to end with a moment of revenge to end her life quickly.

But Wisp paused, seeing her friend about to die by her bloody hands. It didn't seem right to her at all. Was this what she really wanted? Was this the choice she had to make after all these troubles? She thought painfully in her own time, before easing her grip. And Stormy, opening her eyes, listening to the soft clatter of her katana as it hit the ground.

Wisp's eyes sank down with sorrow.

"Why…?" Stormy murmured under her breath. "I don't understand."

"I don't want to do this. It's the worse thing anyone could do."

"I slew innocent children, I destroyed your home, and I attacked a defenseless man you preciously cared about. Don't you wish to end this all right now?"

Wisp silently shook her head. "No…I don't want it to end this way. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other…" she took a quiet moment to gaze at her sad companion, listening to her somber voice with her arms wrapped round her dripping body. She was freezing from the rain she had created…and she didn't like it at all. Wisp touched her forehead, feeling the coldness of her skin, trying to think whatever turned her into this awful being. It was clear that she was in deep pain and she had always been for a long time. This was perhaps a good time to finally reconcile… "I don't know what it was that bent you out of shape, but maybe there are others who've suffered this same fate of hardship, maybe they've been through it too. We can work this out together. I can rehabilitate you. You don't have to be out there on the edge any longer. You don't have to be alone in this world. We don't have to kill each other…"

Although her words were strong and sincere, Stormy was not feeling hopeful, as her inflicted wound worsened. She knew there wasn't too much time for her left.

"I still dreamed about those dark corridors. I still dreamed about them dragging me into a wet room, either to be tortured or forced to play part in their funny little games. Every night I prayed that you'd come to find me, to take me away from that hideous world. I waited for years, enduring endless pain yet hoping I would be freed. I couldn't stop crying. Even after they took away my sight, it was my tears that made me loose everything I could see, everything I once believed in…"

"It was my fault." Was Wisp's solemn reply. "I knew abandoning Rainbow Land wasn't the right thing to do…it was a terrible thing. But I've learned my mistake…I know perfectly well now we can start things over again."

"Wisp…"

"Friends forever, Trista?"

Stormy had not heard that name for years, and she could do nothing but shed tears, something she hadn't done for a long time. "I feel sad…I feel painless…I feel…tired." Her skin suddenly ran cold as Wisp realized that she was slowly dying. She embraced Stormy for her life before she'd collapse.

"No!" Wisp forcefully shouted. "Don't die, Trista!"

"I'm glad to know…that you were always my friend, Wisp…thank you…"

After having made her peace with Wisp at last, Stormy rested her eyes, never to open them again.

Grief-stricken in tears, Wisp continued to clutch onto her lifeless body, even as the gusts howled across the Pits. Quite inevitably, her body began to melt into a mist. And like it had a life of its own, it slowly drifted away from Wisp's arms, floating towards the sky with the flow of the wind, disappearing above the Cloudy Canyon never to be seen again.

…

__

"I didn't mean to kill her." their daughter wept in their arms. "I only wanted to save her. She was my friend."

"It's all right, dear." said the mother. "She had forgiven you for your errors, and you in return had forgiven her for her own. And although this has come at a high price, you'll realize how much you've set her free. Without you, she would have been consumed by her own blindness for an eternity. But because of you, she was able to find her way into the heart of your friendship. A promise you never broke with her. She will always be there for you, Wisp. Even though you may not see her, she will always exist everywhere you go. Know that she will."

"If you say so…but what about Rainbow Land?"

"That is in your hands, Wisp." said the father, holding the Color Belt in his hand. "We are offering you this chance to decide. As Rainbow Brite, you have the power to make the future bright again. You can bring back the heart of Rainbow Land, make life a better gift worth cherishing to people and bear new fruit to the world with your colors for generations to come."

"And…Brian?"

"Listen well, Wisp. The choice you make now won't come without its sacrifice." said the father. "Choosing to live a life with the man you love would mean that you will forget Rainbow Land, ageing through your counted years and departing from the world like so many. Rainbow Land will be no more, and so the people in this world will live to survive on their own, seeking happiness for themselves."

"We won't force you, dear." said the mother. "We know that you will make the right choice. Think hard, always have faith and follow your heart."

"I have a choice…" their daughter said. "…I know what lies ahead of me in each path."

…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: 'Rainbow Brite' is property of Hallmark Properties respectfully. The song 'Rainbow Connection' was written and conceived by Paul Williams and Kenneth L. Ascher and therefore does not belong to me.

…

**_The Rainbow Connection_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

…

**Chapter Nine**

…

"Brian."

His vision began to clear once he awoke to her call. Wisp greeted him mildly, happy to see him well after his long nap. Although startled to find himself in hospital, he was just as glad to see her alive.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked. "Why…why are you dressed up like…"

Wisp only sighed, having to say: "I'm sorry, Brian."

"Rainbow…?" Brian rubbed his eyes, checking he wasn't dreaming. The woman standing before him was indeed Rainbow Brite…though in a more adult appearance. The revelation was overwhelming for him…this entire time, he had been living in the same town with the 'imaginary' girl he once believed in. Yet despite the sudden excitement, he wondered what it was Wisp was apologizing for. "What's wrong?" he said, concerned with her joyless look on her face.

"I can't be with you like this anymore." she replied bleakly, uncurling her fingers to hand back Brian's proposal ring. "We've had a lot of fun times together. I've enjoyed every day spending time with you. Thanks…but know, this world needs me just as much as you do. Dark times are always out there to cloud everyone, and they will need somebody they can look up to and pray for that speck of hope."

Brian took back his ring, clutching it. Already in tears, it was hard for him to stomach. For this was not what he had hoped for himself.

"I love you, Brian. I've dreamed about marrying you as long as you have. But we can never be together…because I'll always be Rainbow Brite."

"No…what are you saying? You can't leave…" his voice whispered.

He tried to hold it back, and Wisp was not blind to see how hurt he was. It was merely the truth, but she felt that this was only a passing thing. She knew Brian well enough that he would eventually learn to accept this fate…his sadness would surely pass…in time.

"Hush, it's okay." Wisp wiped his tears away. Gently settling her hands around his cheeks, she gave Brian a soft kiss on the lips to ease his internal pain. "You have a life ahead of you, Brian. Please don't cry…I'm sure you'll find your happiness again somewhere. And I'll always be watching you over the rainbow. You'll be fine…"

Brian nodded, treasuring her words preciously. As the sun rose beyond the open window, it was time for Wisp to part. With each step she took, Brian saw her shrink as her hair began to grow longer. Light engulfed her like a holy angel, rejuvenating her…and then a rainbow appeared, opening its colorful gates to welcome back its heroine once more.

Wisp turned back at Brian for her last time, smiling elegantly and giving him a wink.

"So long, Brian."

"Goodbye…Alice."

…

**Epilogue**

…

50 years later…

…

"Dearly beloved…"

Clarice Kennedy was among the mourners who had gathered for his funeral. Word had spread quickly about Brian Redfield. Family and friends had gathered to pay their humble respects to a man who lived out his life following his dreams until the very he passed away in his sleep.

Brian had been gifted with a wife and three children, who then gifted him with several grandchildren. A great loss to all of them, he was a caring grandfather who didn't hesitate to put his family first before anything else. Clarice hoped her husband Daniel could do the same for their family…

With their children growing up fast, she slowly understood how much the gift of life meant, and she wished to cherish every moment of it. She knew death in a family was harsh and far too inevitable, but it would all soon pass. People would pull through just like how her mother did with her grandparents.

For a glimpse, Clarice swore she saw a little girl passing through the shadows of the trees. She left the crowd to investigate, making a dash to see if her initial beliefs were true. Searching every branch and bush, however, she could only assume her imagination taking over her. Yet the image of that youthful child she saw wouldn't vanish. Realizing that she was alone, she returned to the funeral.

Looking up towards the blue sky, Rainbow Brite galloped on Starlite, back to her home…

…

It had never snowed in Rainbow Land before…a gift from a departed friend. While the Sprites and Color Kids were sleeping soundly, Wisp took this night to return to Rainbow Falls, recalling all her tender past years. There was not a single day she would forget about her, her wit, her charm and her occasional pride. Everyone missed her dearly. Yet none had ever known her as close as Wisp, of whom she had trusted with all her heart since the very beginning.

Sitting by the river where they used to play, Wisp gazed at her own sad reflection, remembering every moment she spent at this memorable spot. A reverie overtook her, and she thought she saw Stormy, smiling back at her…

…

"Do you ever wonder, Rainbow, if something terrible ever happened? What would you do if someone tried to break the Rainbow Connection?"

"There's always one inside all of us, Stormy. I don't think anyone could ever tear that apart in themselves. It's why we choose to make the best out of our lives, no matter how far it stretches…maybe even forever."

"Forever, huh? Well, I'll do everything I can to live up to that time with you, through any danger we'll face together…friends forever, Wisp?"

"Friends forever…Trista."

…

**The End**

…

Author's Note: Well, there goes two years of my life working on this rather 'long' story. I wasn't entirely sure how to tie up the loose ends, though I hope it hasn't seem all too rushed. And I hope this chapter has offered you readers a heartwarming closure.

I'll be happy to read any of your reviews and comments. So do please send me as much as you can. Always appreciate them! See you later! Thanks for reading, mina-san!


End file.
